


【G900】补偿pwp

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 怎么补偿一个原本泡在酒吧正在性头上却被拉去探案的警探呢？





	【G900】补偿pwp

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin/RK900  
> 满篇dirty talk

【G900】补偿 pwp

在下班后去泡酒吧其实是一件很危险的事情，鉴于离底特律警局最近的酒吧里常常是安德森副队长盘踞的地方。但是盖文毫不在意，因为这他妈是个gay吧。  
剔透的酒液在有些浑浊的玻璃杯里摇曳，被酒吧称得上光污染的彩灯的切割成五颜六色的色块。盖文只是玩弄着泡着冰块的酒杯，用贴在杯壁的手指感受它们撞击在内壁上的“叮当”声，毕竟这的音乐简直太——特么——吵了。但他又不得不耐心地在这钓个符合他口味的床伴，所以他只能在磨损他神经的音乐和人们疯狂的尖叫中慢性自杀。  
穿着性感兔女郎装的男性仿生人服务员端着盘子四处游荡着，在酒吧熏人的灯光下那结实的大腿闪着诱人的光泽。以前客人只要往那低到摆设的内裤或是高筒黑色丝袜里塞上足够的钱就能被领到休息室干他一炮；而现在他们都觉醒了，如果你长得合他们口味他们也不会介意内裤里会不会塞进富兰克林了。  
所以说，仿生人革命成功了也至少有那么一点点好处，在这如果看对眼了盖文甚至可以吃白食，这可比去伊甸园省钱多了。  
但是盖文抬手拒绝了一位可爱的服务生的邀请。这不是他的菜。  
他在挑选着，深棕色的头发，灰蓝色的眼珠，最好还是散发着一副禁欲气息的——盖文描摹着心仪床伴的样子，心开始凉了，操，这怎么和那个讨厌的塑料壳子一个样。  
他不得不放弃思考，任身下蛰伏的家伙替自己挑选今晚的猎物——七点钟方向靠着吧台第一次喝马丁尼的巧克力色头发的男孩……不行他有伴了……或者这个左手边的蓝眼睛……淦身上香水太重了……  
突然人群中一个隐约的身影吸引了他——深棕色的发丝，生人勿近的气息——哦宝贝快过来，盖文屏住呼吸，看着那人仿佛听见召唤一般穿越人层向他走来。  
“里德警探。”  
盖文立即装作低头啜饮手里的波本。

盖文开始理解汉克之前的遭遇。  
被强行倒掉还没来得及喝几口的酒不说，还要在性头上被强行拖着去办案，盖文真想给十几年前选择当警察的自己一拳。好不容易把那该死的吸红冰的毒贩踹到看守所暂时关押起来，美好的下班时间又只剩后半夜了。  
简直好极了。

录完笔供的两人终于从吃人的DPD走出来。  
到停车场有一段细窄的巷子，这里除了抄近路去停车场的同事没有人会经过，所以近凌晨一点的巷子静悄悄的，唯一用来照明的路灯聊胜于无地透着暗淡的灯光。  
盖文阴沉着脸，纾解情欲不成，还在抓捕过程中被那个狗娘养的毒贩划伤了左手，现在还被审讯耽搁到凌晨，这他娘的是一个个和他可怜的小兄弟过不去吧！  
“关于今晚打扰到你的正常休闲娱乐时间我感到非常抱歉，里德警探。”  
像是监测到他过高的压力值，900突然停住脚步，认真地注视着盖文说道，“我会尽力补偿你的。”  
过于旺盛的荷尔蒙，还未散退的肾上腺素，不爽的情绪翻搅着盖文的血液，而现在春梦对象正用他红润的嘴唇说出要命的单词。  
糟糕的环境，糟糕的时间，糟糕的台词。  
“补偿?”  
900看到人类瞥向自己的异样眼神时额灯不由得瞬间转黄，下一秒那只还绑着绷带的手一把扯着他的衣领将他狠狠撞向后方的墙壁。如果是个人类，这一击势必导致其后脑轻度震荡而暂时性视觉受损，但他是个警用型仿生人，全身的防弹层让撞击的结果只有沉闷的“咚”的一声，所以他即使估算到这一行为的发生也没有做任何反应。  
温顺又不反抗，只有那双澄澈的灰蓝色眼珠安静地凝视着他，倒真像一只乖巧的电子狗。盖文鸡巴一抽，忍不住想道。  
“那我猜聪明漂亮的电子小狗一定知道我今天为什么去那个酒吧吧？”盖文欺身上前，依然禁锢着衣领的手指扯着仿生人的脖子把他贴近自己的脸，露出某种可以称作猥琐的冷笑，“用你那高科技的分析能力想想怎么补偿我？”  
“你是在提示和我发生性关系吗？”瞧瞧这RK-禁欲-900型塑料是如何一句话毁掉气氛的。  
盖文翻了个360度的白眼，一脚踩向仿生人的腘窝，900立即腿一软跪了下来——毕竟防弹层可对承轴关节的强制弯曲没有效果。  
“听懂了就上嘴，别他妈浪费时间。”近两天的连轴转让盖文的耐性大大降低，他现在只想赶紧爽一发然后睡他一整天。  
900双膝跪在地上，背靠着每天必经的矮墙，面对着人类鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，他的额灯可怜地变成了橙红色。  
“不想干就直说。”盖文转身欲走，却被拉住了。  
900像是缓缓加载插件那样犹豫地摸索着解开盖文的腰带。富有暗示性的衣料摩擦声和腰带坠地的声音让盖文更硬了。当900终于剥下内裤时那根深红色的欲望终于弹了出来，打在900有些不知所措的脸上，配着他深黄色的额灯，妈的性感极了。  
盖文暗叹着，饶有兴味地看着搭档盯着那里犹豫了，眼神有些慌乱地和自己对视了一眼——这种眼神可不常见，作为最新型号的900从来都是沉默从容地完美完成任务，像朵神圣的高岭之花，而现在，花朵正在犹豫着吞下自己的阴茎——哦草。  
戳进曾幻想过无数次的口腔时却发现没有预料中的温暖湿润——湿润倒是有，但这他妈和扔到大街上的塑料袋一个温度的口腔差点冻软小盖文。  
“操！打开你的体温开关！”  
900的红灯闪了一下，阴冷潮湿的塑料洞里终于渐渐变得温暖，而自己的鸡巴像是正在加热的热狗。盖文忍不住变态地联想。  
快速升温让仿生人的面色开始潮红，那双平日冷冷的眼睛下也开始发红，低垂的睫毛扑闪着，有种被亵渎的美感。  
原来他睫毛这么长。  
盖文开始顶胯在搭档嘴里操动起来。没有人类的咽反射让仿生人轻易地将阴茎完整吞下，龟头抵在喉咙也不会有任何抗拒。  
“吸啊木头！”  
像是在操一个被人操松的飞机杯一样，毫无口交体验的盖文都要被900的生涩气笑了。他为什么非要选择操这么一个毫无技巧可言的木头呢？开车到伊甸园又花不了多长时间。  
但他的内心深处还是渴求着，必须是他——盖文内心悸动着。他郁闷地扯住900的头发，满意地看到原本一丝不苟的发型被自己摧残得凌乱起来。  
就像某种神秘的插件终于加载好，900的红灯闪了几下，原本只是摆设的舌头突然通窍一般裹上了柱体，在吸吮成负压的口腔里热情地撩拨起来。  
“哦——宝贝就是那——”突如其来的大波快感让盖文兴奋到战栗，“操你可真会舔——天呐——”  
盖文陶醉在绝顶的口活中，手指插在搭档的头发理顺毛一般捋着，有谁知道在这件中规中矩的制服下包裹的是个能把你鸡巴吸到爽翻的骚货呢？老天保佑也许哪天工作压力大了还能拉着这塑料到DPD的厕所里爽一发，就在那狭小的空间里，把精液射这个塑料婊子一身，然后衣服一穿出去没有人知道——淦！摸控中心设计的高领的意义不就是在这吗！  
这些高刺激的性幻想让盖文的魂都要飞出来了，他连忙从那张红润得过分的嘴巴里抽出自己，毕竟他可不想提前交卷。耶稣啊这只勾魂的小妖精竟然还有些恋恋不舍，像是不满到嘴的糖果被夺走一般困惑地看着盖文。  
明天。厕所。  
盖文在脑子里记下备忘录，然后一把扯起结实的塑料壳子吻上了他。湿润的塑料口腔将他阴茎和前液的味道完整地传递给他，但盖文没有在乎，“奈斯，奈斯……”他呓语着，将900后入地按在墙壁上，然后开始扒他的裤子。900想说什么，被盖文不爽地打断了。马库斯保佑，可别让这不解风情的塑料嘴巴再冒出什么让他疲软的话来了。  
盖文利落地解开900的裤腰带。见鬼的摸控中心竟然还像模像样地给这个塑料屁股包了件内裤，那两片滚圆就在纯白色的布料下呼之欲出，现在只要扒掉这碍事的家伙就能操进那个流着水的淫荡的小洞……盖文一把扯下最后的障碍，一挺腰就要把蓄势待发的自己捅进去，然而——  
操——！  
光洁饱满的臀肌中间是空无一物的承轴，就像他妈的芭比娃娃一样简洁直白。  
操！草！肏！操他妈的RK全能型！连个洞都他妈没有！  
这时候猛骂脏话也发泄不出盖文对摸控中心的无限愤慨，接连的打击让他都要哭软了。  
“很抱歉里德警探，我还没来得及告诉你我在升级的过程去除了所有和警用无关的配件。”没有菊花甚至连鸡巴都没有的仿生人侧过脸来说道，他依然乖乖地伏在墙面上，“但也许我可以用手指来模拟适合交媾的环境。”  
说着，他举起左手凑到唇边，用那条经常用来检验现场物质成分的舌头舔舐了起来。柔软的舌体像刚才舔盖文时一样色情地滑过掌心，透明的仿生唾液涂满了每一根该死的修长的手指，在月光下甚至反射着让盖文重新挺立起来的光泽。  
哦操——  
上帝保佑这次盖文是在真心赞美摸控中心了。当那只被舔得湿哒哒的手掌拉着盖文的魂魄伸向两腿之间时，盖文仍在震惊和陶醉中恍惚着，是哪个伟大的设计师创造出的眼前的尤物?哦是卡姆斯基这个老色鬼，那算了。  
盖文立即挺身操入搭档腿间的手掌里。淦，要是不仔细看捅入的地方，这湿热的紧致感简直就是在干900那不存在的洞。盖文疯狂地捣入那个让他魂牵梦绕的乌托邦，卵蛋撞在仿生人洁白饱满的臀肉上啪啪作响，混着咕啾咕啾的淫荡的水声，听得盖文涨得更厉害了。  
感谢卡姆斯基那帮疯子至少没丧心病狂到把塑料屁股都设计成坚硬的外壳。盖文兴奋地揉搓着900为数不多的软肉时忍不住庆幸地想着。他盯着身下人露出的一小段光洁的脖颈，伸嘴叼住了它，在爽翻的抽插中啃咬那里，直到感受到液体流入口中。  
“容我提醒你里德警探，人体摄入钛液——”仿生人又在用那种自带冷茎功能的声调提醒道，盖文连忙趁自己还没软用手捂住了那张可恶又可爱的嘴巴。  
谁知这个外表冷得像块冰的家伙突然就近含住了盖文捂住他嘴巴的手指，像个欲求不满的骚货一样吮吸了起来。FUCK。盖文浑身一抖，差点泄出去，操——简直就像是下身操着一个爽穴而手指还在侵犯着另一个热情潮湿的小洞一样。  
盖文忍不住大声呻吟着，大力捣着这两个淫荡的小洞，颤抖着把积蓄的对900的所有性幻想都喷射出来。  
RA9万岁。盖文精疲力尽地伏趴在900身上头脑混乱地想着。

最后射完就睡着的盖文是被900抗回车里的。看在连续30个小时没合眼的份上，那些狗屁的男人的尊严就都去见鬼吧。

Fin.


End file.
